


A Snowy Proposal

by Sphenimersus



Series: SPN Rare OTP Fic-A-Month Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Humans, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has no idea what to do with his childish boyfriend who’s playing in the snow. Little does he know of what Gabriel is planning for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> [SPN Rare OTP Fic-A-Month Challenge](http://otpfic-a-month.livejournal.com/1101.html) \- January: Winter/Cold
> 
> Also on [LiveJournal](http://sphenimersus.livejournal.com/4366.html).
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

“Gabe!!!” Dean shrieks when he feels a snowball hitting his back while he is trying to get back into the warmth of their home. Yes, their home. Why did Dean ever agree on living with his troublemaker boyfriend, he had no idea. Wait, actually, it’s because Dean was foolish enough to actually fall in love with the stupid, adorable, sweet-tooth, childish, big brother of his best friend.

Gabriel laughs cheerfully, “What’s wrong, Dean-o? Too cold for you?”

“Yes!” Dean hisses as his body gets colder every second. “I’m going in, Gabe. Play with the neighbors’ kids or something.”

Before Dean is in the threshold, Gabriel shouts, “I want some hot cocoa! With five heaps of sugar! Or more!”

Dean sighs, entering the kitchen, grabbing the chocolate stash reserved for Gabriel. Something unbelievably sweet that only Gabriel would be willing to eat. And he wants five heaps of sugar, Dean thinks incredulously. It’s a shock that he’s not fat. He waits for the water to boil, melts the chocolate, and grabs the mug he got as Gabriel’s Christmas present. Thinking back, he remembers the first time they met. It was at his birthday party that Castiel insisted on doing.

The first birthday party he remembers. Dean was eighteen while Gabriel was twenty. Everyone had fallen asleep while marathoning Star Trek. He turned off the tv and left the warmth of the house to enjoy the snow in the backyard. Gabriel looked like an angel in the snow. An innocent child playing in the snow. That image was shattered as soon as a snowball hit him smack in the face.

Dean chuckles at the memories. They would always bicker, and Sam would complain that they’re an ‘old married couple.’ Two years after their first meeting, Dean finally asked out Gabe for a Date. They’ve been together for nearly five years now. Gabriel owns a bakery while Dean works at his alumni high school as a teacher. It’s been wonderful so far. When will this miracle end? Dean wonders. He shakes his head and speaks out loud, “No, stop that. Gabe said he’ll stay with me forever.” But he likes fuckin’ candy more than me. Dean sits there for a moment and thinks over the words in his head. His eyes widen at what he had thought, “No pun intended.” He stops himself, “What if he really does like fucking candy.” Oh, hell no, he thinks. As quickly as possible, Dean has the hot chocolate ready, grabbing a ladle to scoop in some sugar. Carefully, he brings the beverage outside, trying not to spill it.

 

* * *

 

Outside, Gabriel is preparing his own surprise for Dean. He’s uncharacteristically nervous. Well, him being nervous is strange, but really, he’s proposing to his five-year boyfriend. Who wouldn’t be nervous. Taking in a deep breath, Gabriel begins to build something like a pillar. When he’s done building the snow block, he slips his hand into his pocket to ensure the box is still there. He sighs in relief.

Next, Gabriel turns toward where the road should be. He evaluates the distance between the spaces of the yard. Nodding, he marches to the side of the yard, and the walks toward the road. Stopping where he believes would give him enough space, he begins writing out his message in the snow with his shoe covered feet. He finishes one word and continues on to the next. He continues the process until he’s at the last symbol needed. As soon as he’s done, he hops to the porch to admire his handiwork.

Walking back to the first piece of work from the snow, Gabriel reshapes the pillar. Perfecting the little details. He glances back to the door and decides to add in some more designs. He digs a little hole on top of the snow block that’s just the right size for the box in his pocket. Taking out the box, he sprinkles the closed black box with a little bit of snow, and opens it and looks at the ring. He puts the open side facing toward the house. Breathing in deeply, Gabriel decides to add a little more spazz and lays down right in front of the porch’s steps. He wiggles his arms and legs to make a snow angel.

Gabriel stands up and walks to the back of the snow sculpture that’s holding the ring. He waits for Dean to come out.

 

* * *

 

Dean barges out of the door, being careful with the mug. He sets the cup down onto a table, and screams, worried for his position with Gabriel’s importance, “Gaaabee!!!! Do you like fucking candy more than you like fucking me?!?!?!” He screeches so loudly, a few of the neighbors come out from the warmth of their homes. They’ve known that the couple are occasionally loud, and that they do the most absurd things, but this comment was new. So very new, that even Gabriel is taken aback.

“What?!” Gabriel yelps in confusion.

“You heard me.” Dean says and repeats, “do you like fucking candy more than you like fucking me?”

Gabriel resist the urge to laugh because it’s a genuine question that Dean had thought seriously about. Obviously, he fails the resistance, but he manages to limit it to a chuckle, “Where the hell did you get that idea?”

Dean’s eyes widen comically, “Oh, God! He likes fucking candy more than me!” He paces around, panicking. He mumbles to himself, over and over again.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel decides to calm his boyfriend’s nerves. He shouts loudly, causing the attention to be directed at him, “Dean Michael Winchester!”

“Yeah?” Dean instinctively responds. He looks up to his boyfriend.

Gabriel breathes through the whole ordeal, “Dean Michael Winchester, we have known each other for seven years, and we have been together for five. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. You also make some mean pie and hot cocoa. I don’t know what made you think I like fucking - ahem, having sex - with candy more than I like doing it with you, but that is by far the most hilarious thing I’ve ever heard of.”

Dean nods, confused; he has no idea wherever the hell Gabriel is leading this to.”

“Anyways, today marks seven years and seven days after the day we’ve met, and I’d like to ask you something,” Gabriel continues.

“Okay,” Dean slowly nods his head, “ask away? I guess?”

Gabriel clears his throat, “Dean Michael Winchester, will you marry me?”

Dean gapes at the declarement; he breathes in and out through his nose. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Gabe just proposed to me. Dean’s too busy thinking in his head to realize that he hasn’t responded yet.

“Dean?” Gabe asks nervously.

Nervously? Woah, that’s new. Gabe is never nervous. Except now. Dean snaps out of his revere, “Yeah?”

“Will you marry me?” Gabriel says again.

Closing and opening his mouth repeatedly, Dean finally replies, “Yes. Yes. Yes. Of course, yes!” Dean runs from his spot on the porch and crashes into Gabriel. They fall onto the ground laughing. Making out, lips on tongue, tongue on lips, Dean finally comes up for air. “Where’s the ring?” He finally asks.

“Fuck! You made it fall into the snow,” Gabriel playfully punches Dean. He begins to go around the batches of snow, searching for the ring.

Dean sits there, staring while his boyfriend - fiancé - searched for the ring. We’re engaged. Oh, my God. We’re engaged, his mind repeats helpfully. And he bought a ring. He abruptly stands up and runs back into the house. He grabs his phone and speed-dials Castiel. C’mon, c’mon, c’mon. Pick up!

After the fourth ring, Castiel picks up, breathless, “Hello?”

“Cas!” Dean gushes. “Gabe proposed to me!” He hears giggles in the background.

“Sam! Stop it! Your brother’s on the phone!” Castiel gasps and spits out as quickly as possible, “Sam!Gabrielproposed!”

The ruckus stops and Sam says, “What?! Put him on speaker! Hey, Dean! What’d you--” Beep.

Dean stares at the phone in hand. What the hell? Since when were they together? And did they just hang up on me? Dean shakes his head in disbelief.

Gabriel crashes in, “What the hell, dude? You left me outside to search for the ring all on my lonesome! Thanks for the cocoa by the way. So who were you calling?”

Blinking, Dean looks up at Gabriel with confused eyes, “Sam and Cas are together, and they hung up on me.”

Gabriel shrugs, “Oh, is that all? They’ve been together for half a year, and Cassie probably hung up while trying to put you on speaker.” As if on queue, the phone rings. Dean presses ‘speaker’ and answers, “Sam?”

“Sorry, Cas hung up while trying to put the phone on speaker.” Sam answers.

Gabriel looks pointedly at Dean, as if to say, I told you so.

Dean rolls his eyes in response.

Sam continues, oblivious to the couple’s interaction, “So, I heard Gabe proposed to you. Congratulations! You did say ‘yes,’ right?”

Gabriel takes the phone from Dean, “Of course he did. I’m perfect.”

“Gabriel, stop being so arrogant,” Castiel chides from the other side.

“Oh, shush, little bro,” Gabriel retorts. “So yeah, thanks. We’ll send you a card for our wedding.”

“Who’s gonna be the bride?” Sam asks.

Dean blushes at the question, “What the fuck, Sammy?! We’re both the grooms! Bye!” He takes back the phone and presses the ‘end’ button and lets out a breath.

Gabriel smirks while looking at the younger man, “So who is the bride?”

Growling, Dean replies, “Shut up.” He breathes out, finally realizing something again, “Fiancé. I’m your fiancé. We’re gonna get married.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel grins. “We can tell everyone that before we got married you asked if I like fucking candy more than I like fucking you.”

Flushing a tomato red, Dean frowns, “It’s a logical question with you!”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, “That will never be a logical question!”

“My middle school girlfriend broke up with me after she asked me if I liked pie more than her!” Dean retaliates.

Falling to the ground, Gabriel laughs so hard until tears come out, “Seriously? Oh, God. That is hilarious.”

Dean sighs, exasperated, “Why did I say yes to you?”

“Because you love me,” Gabriel sing-songs.

“Yeah,” Dean replies. “Yeah, I do.”

Gabriel smiles softly, “Good, ‘cause I love you, too.”

“Dinner?” Dean asks.

Gabriel nods, “Sure.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't satisfied with the ending, so I had to write-delete-write-again. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
